La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. [Hm. Pas très résumable.] L'un râle et l'autre dit rien. Sauf que cette fois l'autre dit quelque chose. Mieux, il fait quelque chose. [quand je dis que c'est pas résumable XD]


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur  
Genre : Heero/Duo ils vont tellement bien ensemble :)  
Disclaimer : Je viens de les acheter ! Mais noooon… (Malheureusement)  
Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Un tit os pour entre les nombreux chapitres de Adonis pour me changer les idées !  
Un style spécial. J'innove. Je sais pas trop comment le décrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Vous avez tous reconnu le célèbre poème du non moins célèbre auteur Paul Eluard :-) (bon, ça veut pas dire que j'aime les poèmes pour autant XD). J'ai juste emprunté le titre.**

**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur**

BLAM.

Une porte qui claque dans un appartement calme et sombre.

Un soir, tard. Très tard.

Un chat qui s'est réveillé sur le coup, qui a remué les oreilles, qui s'étire et qui baille. Qui se lève. Qui marche sur la pointe des pattes, la queue relevée et en faisait le dos rond, vers la personne qui est rentrée. Est-ce lui ?

-

« Maaaôôô… »

-

Ses yeux transpercent l'obscurité. Il y voit très bien, contrairement à la personne qui, si un miaulement ne s'était pas fait entendre, aurait sûrement marché lui.

La personne soupire. Elle est fatiguée. Ses yeux luttent pour ne pas se fermer.

Le chat arrive à ses pieds sans qu'elle ne l'ait vue, se frotte à ses jambes

Et encore.

Et encore.

-

« Maôôôô… rrrrr rrrrr »

-

Il ronronne. Maître déjeuné est arrivé.

Maître câlins. Maître caresses. Caresses bien à lui tout seul. Mots doux bien à lui tout seul.

Maître tout court est arrivé. Il va le nourrir, il a tellement faim.

-

-Oh shit…

-

La personne jure. Elle sait que le chat n'a pas été nourri depuis perpète.

Elle accroche sa veste dans la penderie de la petite entrée sans décoller ses pieds de par terre, sinon elle écrase le chat qui se frotte toujours contre ses jambes, passant de l'une à l'autre, slalomant entre les deux. Il se frotte fort contre elle pour être sûr d'avoir été comprit.

La personne enlève ses chaussures, les range, et prend le chat dans ses bras qui ronronne de plus belle. Des bras protecteurs s'enroulent sur le matou tigré. Une caresse sur sa tête, entre ses deux oreilles. Un sourire attendrit. Une voix douce et lasse.

-Ne me dis pas qu'_il_ a encore oublié tes croquettes ?

-

Le chat ne va rien lui dire. Il se contente de ronronner les yeux à demi fermés, et ronronne de plus belle de bien aisance. Il est bien dans les bras de son maître. Il sait qu'il est aimé.

La personne lui gratouille derrière l'oreille. Le chat, transformé en peluche et encore un peu endormi, ferme les yeux et continue de ronronner. Il sait que son attente est finie et qu'il va enfin manger. Il espère, même si ce n'est pas sa première préoccupation, que le maître ne va pas s'en aller encore. Sinon quoi il va falloir qu'il mange beaucoup en prévision.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Il va manger le plus possible. Il n'a plus envie d'avoir faim. C'est terrible, d'avoir faim. De sentir son ventre vide. De l'entendre gargouiller.

C'est bon, un peu de tendresse. Un peu d'attention. Quelqu'un qui nous prend dans les bras et nous parle qu'à nous.

-

« Rrrrrrr… rrrrrrrr… »

-T'inquiète pépère, je vais arranger ça.

-

Dans la cuisine, il donne double ration au chat qui se rut dessus. Il change l'eau, enfin le peu d'eau qui lui reste.

-Vas-y, gave toi morfale, fait la personne avec un tendre sourire.

Le chat ne lui répond toujours pas. Il est bien trop occupé maintenant. Quand il aura fini sa gamelle, il quémandera encore de la nourriture, histoire d'avoir des provisions.

-

La personne quitte la cuisine. L'appartement est sombre. Elle pousse une porte.

Dans cette chambre, personne. Et ce n'est pas la sienne.

Elle pousse la porte de sa chambre, entre et la referme. Une autre personne est assise à son bureau en face d'un ordinateur portable. Elle pianote sur le clavier. Elle lui fait dos.

-Eh dis, c'est comme ça que tu t'occupes de mon chat ?

-

L'autre personne, qui faisait dos à la porte, arrête ses doigts, se redresse, s'étire, et fait craquer son cou. Elle est dans cette position depuis plusieurs heures. Si elle n'était pas habituée à cette position depuis des années, elles auraient des crampes beaucoup plus importantes.

-Okaeri, Duo-kun.

-C'est ça. Ca fait depuis combien de temps que tu l'as pas nourrit ? Il avait même pratiquement plus d'eau.

-

L'autre personne, un asiatique, s'écarte un peu de la table avec sa chaise roulante, toujours dos à la personne qui est entrée.

Mais il s'attendait à cette réaction. Donc fait comme si la personne n'avait pas parlé.

Il aimerait bien demander à « Duo-kun » comment s'est passé le voyage d'affaire, s'il a réussi à convaincre, s'il croit que ça aboutira à un contrat fiable.

Il aimerait lui demandé s'il a visité du pays (la réponse est oui, mais il attend aussi de savoir quoi, et si c'était beau ou intéressant).

Et aussi si la nourriture était différente, vu que « Duo-kun » aime tant la nourriture.

Il aimerait lui demander si les gens qui l'accompagnaient étaient sympas. Parce qu'il sait que « Duo-kun » attache beaucoup d'importance aux relations humaines.

-

Mais finalement… pfff… que de mots pour quelqu'un qui ne lui dit même pas bonsoir et qui commence par se plaindre pour un stupide animal qui l'a griffé deux jours auparavant.

Sale bête, va.

Du coup, ramadan forcé. C'est sa punition.

Et il se venge pour toutes les fois où il l'a griffé ou mordu et où « Duo-kun » était là pour plaider sa cause et retourner la situation.

« Mais c'est normal qu'il te griffe, tu lui as fait peur. »

Et finalement ça se terminait par une dispute parce que « ton chat fait chier » mais que « c'est toi qui fais chier ».

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il ait eut pitié de ce chat de gouttière abandonné et errant ?

« Parce que… le pauvre. »

-

Super.

-

L'excuse du siècle.

Il a bien deviné que « Duo-kun » avait adopté le chat parce qu'il lui faisait penser à lui quand il était petit. Il le connaît maintenant.

Dans la rue, sans personne. Alors il a renoncé à refuser. Pour lui faire plaisir. Il a accepté de partager « Duo-kun » avec le chat alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors qu'il n'aime pas les chats.

Du coup, il s'est réfugié sur un tout nouveau ordinateur portable ultra sophistiqué et techniquement très intéressant, et s'est renfermé sur lui-même, maugréant des mauvaises paroles contre le chat qui troue leur budget avec le veto, la bouffe et la litière qui pue.

-

Il se retourne. Ses yeux en amandes sont aussi un peu fatigués d'avoir scruté l'écran pendant longtemps.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-

La voix de Duo-kun est celle d'une personne blasée de la vie, blasée d'une personne qu'elle doit supporter, blasée, blasée…

Ta gueule, Duo.

Ta gueule.

Tu l'ouvres trop pour râler.

Trop pour le chat, dire qu'il est mignon, intelligent et blablabla.

Pas assez pour l'asiatique.

Lui aussi il est mignon. Lui aussi est intelligent. Seulement soit tu le vois pas, soit t'as pas envie de le voir.

Et lui en a marre que tu sois comme ça. Il n'est pas doué pour parler, lui. Et toutes les occasions où il est prêt pour communiquer, tu les pourries. Tu les gâches en râlant. T'es jamais content.

-

Il s'avance vers Duo-kun qui a enlevé son pull et l'a jeté sur le lit, s'apprêtant à se jeter après dessus.

D'un bras nu, puisqu'il porte un débardeur noir, il bloque Duo-kun par la taille et le ventre et le pousse contre le mur, pas trop brutalement, mais fermement. Duo-kun se cogne un peu la tête et grimace.

-Eeeh… Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça, alors que d'habitude il se contente de retourner dans sa chambre sans rien dire ?

Ils ne se regardent pas.

L'un a les yeux fixé sur le mur à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, et l'autre en face de lui, sur le lit qu'il aimerait tant accéder.

Duo-kun dort à moitié debout. L'asiatique ne semble même pas conscient de ce qu'il fait.

Mais il l'a fait sans se contrôler. Il a décidé d'agir.

-

Son bras empêche Duo-kun de partir. Son épaule gauche contre son épaule droite. Hanche droite contre hanche droite. Jambe droite contre jambe droite. Corps décalés.

Le râleur est maîtrisé. Son coté droit, immobilisé.

La tête de l'asiatique est face au mur, pas loin de l'oreille du râleur.

Il en profite pour lui dire deux mots, sans tourner la tête.

-

-Ta gueule.

Deux mots calmement et clairement dit.

Deux mots pour commencer une mise au point.

Sa voix grave fait entendre à « Duo-kun » ce qu'il ressent. Il ne peut plus supporter ses railleries à tout bout de champ. Sa voix pas du tout menaçante, mais plutôt presque désolée. Désolée d'être désolée.

-Tu me soûles.

-

Rire ironique. Qui est ce qui n'a pas nourrit le chat alors qu'il n'avait que ça à faire ? Qui est ce qui soûle à jamais montrer un signe d'intérêt ?

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est la meilleure… vas y dégage, j'ai sommeil.

Et comme l'asiatique ne dégage pas, Duo-kun insiste.

Vainement.

Il est bloqué. Tenu fermement par l'asiatique.

L'asiatique ne bouge pas d'un poil, et il n'a pas d'énergie pour se débattre.

Il est de mauvais poil, et ça ne lui plait pas d'être bloqué comme ça alors que son lit est à deux mètres.

-

-Heero.

-Hm ?

-Bouge.

-Non.

-

Duo-kun a sommeil. Et il n'a pas envie de se battre avec son ex-coéquipier de y'a six ans. Ca fait depuis trois ans et demi qu'ils vivent dans le même appart et seulement quelques mois que ça ne va plus, que leurs relations se dégradent. Mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une passe, et ça va sûrement changer.

-J'en ai marre.

-Quoi ?

-

Avec un « Quoi ? » de lassitude, un « Quoi ? » de « Putain vire de là j'ai trop envie de me pieuter grave là alors me fais pas chier », un « Quoi ? » de « Mais qu'est ce que tu me prends le chou, on en reparlera plus tard ».

Un « Quoi ? » d'énervement, d'incompréhension et de malaise.

Duo-kun est coincé. L'asiatique ne ressemble pas à d'habitude.

-La première chose que tu fais en rentrant ici, c'est de parler du chat et de dire que t'es pas content.

-Ouais, et alors ?

Mais ça ne change pas. La passe ne passe pas.

Duo-kun ne voit pas où est le problème. La bestiole est adorable et ne mérite pas tant de méchanceté de la part de l'asiatique. Duo-kun ne comprend pas ce qu'il a après elle.

-

-Et alors à chaque fois c'est pareil. Tu rentres, tu râles.

-Tu me casses les couilles, Heero. Je suis crevé, laisse moi dormir. Et pourquoi tu bosses dans ma chambre ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de l'engueuler ? Si Duo-kun n'est pas là, l'asiatique peut bien squatter sa chambre. Elle est plus grande, plus agréable, et il s'y sent bien. Il travaille mieux.

Mais surtout, c'est la chambre de Duo-kun. La chambre où il dort. Là où il se déshabille. Là où il se calme. Là où il s'est inquiété quand l'asiatique, il y'a deux ans et des poussières, s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait été percuté par une voiture qui avait grillé un feu rouge et qu'il était sur sa moto. Il s'était inquiété par ce qu'il n'était pas revenu dans l'appart. Il s'était inquiété pour lui.

Alors cette chambre, il y tient. C'est comme une partie de Duo-kun. Et quand celui-ci n'est pas là, il a besoin d'y être pour tenter de ressentir sa présence.

-

C'est bien évident que le chat attire toute l'admiration de Duo-kun alors qu'à coté, l'asiatique a beau se déchaîner sur son boulot et travailler excellemment, Duo-kun ne le voit pas. Il s'en fout. Il n'y a que le chat dans sa vie à l'appart.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as, t'as tes règles ?

L'asiatique n'est pas énervé, alors y'a pas de raison que l'autre le soit.

-

Soupire exaspéré.

-Bordel mais…

L'asiatique lui fait mal à l'épaule. Et aussi à la hanche. Et puis il en a ras le cul, il est vanné. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est dormir. C'est pas le moment de s'engueuler. Pas aujourd'hui.

En fait, jamais.

-Casse toi putain…

Casse toi, tu ne vois pas qu'il ne veut rien d'autre que le lit derrière ?

Il n'a même plus la force ni l'envie de hausser la voix ou d'essayer de se débattre.

-

-Duo…

Mais l'asiatique ne cherche pas l'engueulade.

Sa voix grave résonne dans sa tête. Sa voix aussi blasée que la sienne.

Et puisque son épaule est juste à coté, Duo-kun l'a repose d'un coté contre elle, éreinté.

Dormir. S'il ne peut pas accéder à son lit, l'asiatique lui servira d'oreiller. En plus son épaule est plutôt confortable et son odeur est agréable.

-

Il ferme les yeux.

-

Il est bien, comme ça. Et il espère que l'asiatique ne va pas se raviser et le lâcher tout d'un coup, et le repousser.

Mais l'asiatique ne le rejette pas et ne semble même pas gêné. Il demande d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi tu râles tout le temps ?

-

Nouveau soupire.

C'est dur d'admettre des choses dont on aimerait qu'elles n'existent pas. C'est dur de lutter contre soit même.

Duo-kun abandonne. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça. Quand l'asiatique a une idée en tête, il ne la lâche pas. Il le connaît. Même s'il a changé depuis qu'ils se sont revus après la guerre, il y a trois ans et demi, après s'être perdu de vue. Une finalement les a rappelé tous les deux car ils étaient pilotes de Gundam. Les deux meilleurs, et qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Alors depuis, ils ont emménagé ici.

-

Ils ne vivent pas _ensemble_.

-

Ils vivent juste dans le même appart. Ils cohabitent.

Et Duo-kun râle parce que lui aussi en a marre.

-Parce que je rentre de 10 heures d'avion où j'ai mal dormi, que je suis encore sous le coup du décalage horaire, que quand je rentre je m'aperçois que malgré t'avoir dis de nourrir le chat tu ne l'as pas fait. Et maintenant tu m'empêches d'aller dormir.

Silence.

La cohabitation leur semblait à tous les deux plus attrayante que ça, avant.

D'ailleurs, ils croyaient séparément et secrètement qu'ils allaient vivre _ensemble_.

-

Et pas juste dans le même appart.

-

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'en occupes. La prochaine fois je te demande même pas, je case le chat chez quelqu'un comme je peux pas te faire confiance.

-Duo… ça fait trois semaines.

Si au début de cette cohabitation, ils bossaient tous les deux dans le même bureau, s'ils passaient leur temps 17 heures sur 24 soit disant ensemble car ils ne dormaient pas dans la même chambre, les choses ont évolué. Ils ont maintenant des postes différents, et Duo-kun voyage souvent désormais. Il a la fibre commerciale, il a la tchatche. Pas comme l'asiatique qui est indifférent de tout (soit disant) et de tout le monde (toujours soit disant).

Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble ? Parce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose, mais que chacun croyait que ça allait se faire tout seul.

Mais ils avaient été pilotes de Gundam. Assassins. Ils avaient été entraînés à cacher leurs sentiments. Et ils s'étaient trompés sur les sentiments de l'autre.

-

-Trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et regarde comment tu m'accueilles.

Un jour l'asiatique lui avait dis qu'il voulait peut être prendre un appartement seul. C'était il y a un an. Duo lui avait répondu « Pourquoi ? Je te fais chier ? Tu seras insociable si tu t'exiles tout seul. ».

Duo-kun avait dis par là « Reste avec moi ». Mais ne l'avait pas dis directement.

Il avait formulé une phrase de mots pré mâchés passe-partout. Une phrase qui était innocente et personne ne pouvait deviner que sous cette phrase, il y avait ce « Reste avec moi » si intime.

L'asiatique en avait déduit que Duo-kun l'aimait bien simplement et ne voulait pas qu'il devienne autonome sans quoi c'est clair qu'il n'aurait plus aucun ami. En fait il croyait que c'était parce que Duo-kun avait prit pitié de son don pour l'anti-sociabilité. Il le voulait avec lui dans le même appart, simplement.

Mais l'asiatique s'est trompé.

-

-S'il te plait…

-

En fait, Duo-kun le voulait avec lui pas juste dans le même appart. Il le voulait avec lui, _point_.

Mais ça, l'asiatique ne le savait pas.

Et puis il pouvait toujours chercher. Duo-kun avait dit ça du même air que s'il lui avait demandé d'aller poster une lettre. Le plus naturellement possible.

D'un air détaché. Comme toujours. Comme d'habitude.

Alors pourquoi se faire des films ?

-

-Laisse moi… dormir.

-

Il croyait que, dans le même appart, il allait se passer des choses. En vérité, il ne s'est rien passé. Des habitudes se sont créées et ont même fini par les opposer.

La routine les a usé. Ils se disaient qu'il fallait du temps pour _ces choses là_, mais ils ont laissé passé le temps. Et le temps n'a rien fait pour les rapprocher. Tout simplement car ils attendaient patiemment que ça se passe _comme ça_.

Rien ne se passe _comme ça_.

Ils ont attendu. Et attendu. Et attendu encore.

-

L'asiatique desserre sa prise, insère doucement sa jambe entre celles de Duo-kun, et se glisse contre lui pour être en face de lui, pour lui donner une position plus confortable.

Celui-ci relève la tête et la tourne pour la fourrer dans son cou. Ses mains, hésitantes, se posent sur les bras de l'asiatique.

Les bras musclés de l'asiatique.

Les bras nus et musclés de l'asiatique, dont la peau s'hérisse un peu car un courant d'air vient de l'effleurer.

-

Un courant d'air ? Elle était pas fermée la porte ?

-

L'asiatique passe ses deux bras autour de la taille de Duo-kun. Comme si c'était naturel.

Il veut l'encourager à faire de même. Il veut prendre la place du chat dans ses bras.

Ils en ont marre tout les deux. Ils en ont marre de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ils en ont marre de cohabiter dans le même appart.

Marre de freiner leurs avances sous prétexte que si l'autre le rejette, ils ne vivront plus _ensemble_.

Or comme ils ne vivent pas _ensemble_, mais juste dans le même appart, alors ça sert plus à rien de se retenir de faire le premier pas.

Ils en ont marre que rien ne se passe. Ils en ont marre d'attendre.

-

Duo-kun referme son emprise sur l'asiatique de ses bras autour de son cou, inhale son odeur rassurante. Et celui ci dépose ses lèvres dans son cou qu'il lui offre.

Enfin.

Sa peau est chaude.

En fait, ils ont perdu du temps pour rien.

Duo-kun râlait parce qu'il croyait que l'asiatique était hétéro et lui en voulait secrètement de l'être.

L'asiatique restait l'air désintéressé parce que Duo-kun lui plaisait mais qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, et parce que Duo-kun courrait après toutes les jolies filles.

-

Le râleur boudait l'un parce qu'il semblait désintéressé de tout, et l'autre ignorait le râleur parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre tout le temps.

Cercle vicieux.

-

Leur étreinte voulait dire stop.

On arrête le jeu du chat et de la souris à rôle mutuellement inversé.

On arrête de se brouiller.

On arrête de faire les aveugles.

-

L'asiatique goûte la peau de Duo-kun qui se laisse aller dans ses bras, chatouillé par les lèvres de son partenaire, par le bout de sa langue tiède et humide, et enveloppé par sa chaleur.

Ils s'excusent à leur façon.

Pas besoin de mots. Ils s'en sont déjà assez dis, et ça les a mené à rien.

-

« Maaaaôôôô… »

-

L'asiatique se détache doucement du corps de Duo-kun.

Et celui-ci attend. Ne se jette pas sur le lit. Le regarde simplement.

Il le regarde même avec de l'amusement prendre le chat d'une main par le ventre et le balancer subitement par la porte.

« MiiiaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »

Mais il est fou ce mec !!! Quelle brute avec le chat qui a fini sa gamelle et qui par gourmandise redemande qu'elle soit à nouveau pleine !

L'asiatique referme la porte. Duo-kun n'a rien dit.

Et il sourit.

-

Le chat s'en va en courrant se réfugier dans le salon, dépité, la queue en l'air.

Allez vire, le chat. Tu fais chier.

L'asiatique a refermé la porte. C'est le chat qui l'avait poussé, c'est ce qui a provoqué le léger courant d'air.

L'asiatique s'approche de Duo-kun. Ils ne se disent rien. Rien besoin de se dire. Plus besoin de réfléchir. Il faut y aller franco.

Ils ont perdu trop de temps.

Duo-kun franchit les derniers centimètres.

Il scelle leur bouche. Leurs lèvres se pressent les unes contre les autres. Leur langue se caresse. Leurs mains explorent le corps de l'autre. Se glissent dans une chevelure, sur un dos, sur des hanches, sur une joue, sur une nuque.

Lentement.

Chaleureusement.

Ils ont tout leur temps maintenant.

La fatigue est presque oubliée.

Ils sont trop fatigués de s'être dédaignés. Ca suffit.

-

L'amour du chat ne comble pas un dixième du cœur de Duo-kun.

L'ordinateur portable n'occupe pas un centième des pensées de l'asiatique.

-

L'asiatique ne sait pas qui est le plus soulagé des deux. Qui a le plus désiré l'autre. Qui a le plus pensé que tomber amoureux était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver.

Le chat a réussi à séduire Duo-kun et s'est accaparé SON territoire, son appart. En plus, le chat a le droit d'aller dans la chambre de Duo-kun, et pas lui.

Il laisse des poils partout, il attire les acariens, il a même ramené des puces au début.

Il a saccagé les pieds des meubles et le canapé avec ses griffes.

Il a même pissé dans SA chambre un jour.

-

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

-

Il y a eu « Ta gueule » et « Casse toi » une fois, et une fois seulement. Parce que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Même pas demain.

Jamais.

Ca a juste permit de leur faire ouvrir les yeux, et réaliser que c'était plus possible de vivre comme ça. C'est bien, des baffes de temps en temps.

-

Tout revient à sa place.

Ou plutôt tout vient à sa place.

L'asiatique entre les jambes de Duo-kun.

Duo-kun dans les bras de l'asiatique.

Le chat dans le salon.

* * *

**Vala ! Cela mérite t'il une chtilt review ?**


End file.
